


Grace

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [110]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s a SAHM.One-shot based on the song Grace by Kate Hevneik.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

Being a mom has its up and down. Of course I love five of my kids, but there are some days that I just want to be by myself in peace and quiet much like how the house is right now.

See on school days, I get up before everyone else so I can make them breakfast and my kids lunch. Since I'm a stay at home mom, I get a lot of stuff done so that we never have to worry about it. I walked downstairs into our large kitchen that was dressed with marble counters and a giant stainless steel fridge.

This morning I decided to make french toast with fruit. I know my girls love my french toast and my boys well they'll eat pretty much everything.

Placing the slices of bread onto the griddle, I could hear our youngest over the baby monitor. That was my cue to go greet her like I always do.

I walked back upstairs and down the hall to the very last room that held our two year old, Bella bear, inside. She was standing up with her pacifier in her mouth and her hair pointing in every direction. She was excited to see me.

"Good morning baby! Did you sleep well?" I picked her up and held her on my hip. She shook her head then rested it on my shoulder.

We went back downstairs and I placed her in the high chair we’ve had since our oldest, Scarlett, was born fifteen years ago. Peyton was still small enough to fit in it so we place her in here until she's ready to move into a big girl chair. But the highchair was in wonderful condition and has helped feed my kids for a long time.

I flipped the food so it wouldn't burn, they got a pot of coffee ready for when Billy wakes up because without his coffee he becomes a mini raging bull. It's so cute seeing him mad because he has such a baby face that it's impossible to take him seriously.

After doing that, I poured juice into a sip cup for Bella and handed it to her. Just as I was done making the food, I heard feet make their way down the wood steps.

Scarlett, Luna, and one of the twins came down, Ryder. They were all dressed and ready for school.

"Morning." I greeted watching them take their seats at the table. 

"Morning mom.”

“Mornin'.”

“Mmm." 

Was what I got in return. I think it's outrageous how early these kids have to be up for school but they have to be at the bus stop on time. Scarlett gets driven to school by Billy since it's on his way to work while Luna, Ryder, and Beckett take the bus.

A few minutes later, my husband and other son walked into the room. "Morning Steve." A kiss was placed onto my lips from Billy. "Morning baby." I said breathlessly enjoying his touch.

Beckett sat at the table next to his sister and they all patiently waited to eat.

I set the food in the center of the table, along with the plates, silverware, and a bowl of cut up fruit. I took out the syrup and butter as well as the milk for Billy’s coffee which he was pouring into his mug already.

We all sat down and began to eat. I cut up pieces for Bella so she wouldn't choke and then started to eat myself.

When they are done, it's always chaotic making sure the kids have what they need for the day. Made sure they had all their homework done, sport equipment, band equipment, and anything else they had to have done.

I get Bella dressed quickly and carry her with me while I walk the other four to the bus stop. Billy and Scarlett met us outside waiting to give me a kiss.

"Have a good day at work babe!" I said placing a heated kiss on his lips.

He and Scarlett got into the car and drove off in one direction as the kids and I walked in the other.

The bus came, picked them up, and it was just me and Bella.

Usually, we don't do much at home besides clean up what's left after breakfast then just hand out for the rest of the day. But today, I had to run errands since it was Luna’s birthday Saturday and we're having a party for her. She's turning thirteen. Ugh, my babies are growing up. 

I can't believe how fast my babies are growing up. Ryder and Beckett are eleven and there’s a giant age gap between the twins and Bella. Well that's because I was sixteen when we had Scarlett. I always wanted a family but didn't want to start one so young. When the twins went off their very first day of school I realized they weren't babies anymore and really missed holding them being small beans. Billy and I tried for years but it didn't work. We gave up hope and were happy with having four kids. But after not trying for nine years he surprised me with a weekend getaway and that was when Bella was conceived.

I don't regret getting pregnant that young because then I wouldn't have Scarlett or Luna. Sure it was difficult trying to raise a baby with no money but Billy and I somehow managed to make a living from it.

"Bella bear, mommy's gonna take a quick shower. Then we can leave to go shopping." I said acting like she actually understands what I'm saying.

When I'm home alone and have to take a shower, I put Bella on mine and Billy’s bed leaving the door cracked open so I can keep an eye on her while I shower.

She's not as wild as she is, she was pretty laid back today which I hope lasts the whole day. So that when she gets home she can take a nap.

Once I was dressed and ready, I washed her face and did her hair. She has beautiful, long, black hair that was soft like silk. I tied that in a ponytail and put purple barrettes in to clip back her flyaway hairs. I put on a blue shirt that had a cat on it with jeans and her light up sneakers. They were so small and so cute.

"Ready to go baby?" I asked zipping up her jacket so she wouldn't be cold from the crisp autumn air. "Yesh momma." She said.

I grabbed the keys and made sure I had my wallet before walking out the door. I strapped her into her carseat and hopped in the front starting the car.

Our first stop was the grocery store. We were low on groceries and needed stuff for the party.

Bella was sitting in the cart while I pushed it around the store grabbing stuff from the shelves.

"I wan’ dis" She held up a bag of candy. 

"Do you really need all those gummy worms?" I asked trying to reason with her.

"Yesh." She smiled. 

"I guess, but you better share with me." I said pointing my finger at her.

"Otay." She laughed.

We finished shopping and were off to the next store when I got a phone call from the kid's school.

It was Luna. she got her period. So I had to run to the drugstore to get her stuff quickly then go pick her up. I knew doing all this running around will make Bella cranky so I'm gonna drop her off at Dustin’s house so she can take a nap.

I drove to his house really fast so Luna wouldn't be waiting for a long time. He took Bella while I went to go get my other daughter. I swung by the house too to bring her a new pair of underwear and some sweats to change into.

I parked the car in front of the school and ran inside with the stuff hidden.

Luna was sitting in the office with another teacher.

"Hi Mister Harrington-Hargrove, I figured I would wait with her until you came. I wanted to make sure she was alright." She said.

"Thank you. How do you feel baby?" I asked, rubbing my hand along her shoulder.

"My stomach hurts." She said I smiled. "That's normal when this happens. But are you ready to go?" I asked. She shyly shook her head standing up. While she changed, I signed her out then walked her to the car.

"I have some more errands to run, so I'm gonna drop you off at Uncle Dustin’s house for now until I'm done. Bella is already there." I said. "Okay." She said.

I brought her to Dustin’s house, then went out again. My poor baby, I hope it doesn't last all week so she'll be good for her party.

I spent about three hours traveling from store to store. I ordered a cake, picked up plates, napkins, utensils, and got some decorations.

Even though the party is like six days away, I still want to be prepared and make sure I have everything.

I was done with everything around two. The kids will be getting out of school soon but they have after school activated so that gives me time to put groceries away, party supplies to the side, and to think of what I should make for dinner.

I picked up Bella and Luna before going home.

Luna helped me put away some things which I was thankful for but then I sent her to her room so she could rest. I gave her the heating pad and picked up some ginger ale for her.

Arlo and I finished the rest then she went to go play.

I was trying to beat the clock and have dinner ready for when everyone comes home and needed help with that.

"Bella, what do you want for dinner?" I poked my head into the living room.

"Sketti." She said. Spaghetti it is.

**\---**

I mixed in the sauce and dinner was ready just as the front door opened.

"Hello?" I heard Billy call followed by lighter voices.

"I'm in here!" I said grabbing the plates from the cupboard along with the silverware.

"Hi baby." He said I'm assuming Bella.

He then walked in with Bella on his hip.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" I asked, kissing him.

"Good. How was yours?" He asked.

"It was fine. Bella and I did some shopping before having to go pick up Luna from school." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "She got her you know what." I heard. "Oh, where is she?" He asked, looking concerned. "In her room. I was just gonna go get her and tell her dinner's ready." I said.

"I'll do that. You just finish this while I get the kids situated." He said. I couldn't help but smile at how generous my husband is.

He smiled back at me and placed another kiss on my anxious lips.

I set the table and waited for them to all come in. The kids, myself, and Billy all sat down and started to feast.

"So how was everyone's day?" I asked, biting into my bread.

"Boring. All we did today was take notes in every class." Beckett said, Ryder agreeing.

"How about you Scarlett? How was your day?" I asked. 

"It was good. I was assigned team captain today." She said.

"Wow, congratulations baby. That's awesome." I said watching her cheeks grow red from embarrassment.

"Thanks." She said sipping her drink. Luna was laughing at her brothers being idiots while I fed Arlo.

Around six, we all somehow made it into the living room watching whatever was on tv.

Bella was playing with Billy’s hair while I braided Luna’s hair as she sat in front of me on the floor.

The boys were on their phones and Scarlett was finishing her homework.

We spent a while just hanging out before it was time for bed.

Billy gave Bella a bath and got her dressed in pjs before putting her to bed. Scarlett, Luna, Ryder, and Beckett all took showers already and were getting ready for bed.

I changed into more comfortable clothes before going to kiss them all goodnight.

I went into Scarlett’s room and sat on the edge of her bed as she put her phone down.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say goodnight." I said.

"Good night mom." She huffed.

"Night baby." I stood up and walked to her door.

"I love you mommy." My heart melted and a smile grew on my face hearing those words.

"I love you more. To the moon, past the stars, and to infinity and beyond." I said. That was our thing when she was a little girl those many years ago. My baby's all grown up.

I closed the door and went back to our bedroom with a joker smile still locked on my face.

"What?" Billy asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing." I said turning so I would be face to face with him.

My hand found it's way right to his ass as I squeezed it.

"Steve!" He hissed. "What? I can't love my husband?" I asked, placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Yeah but what is this all about. I swear if you want another baby, you can go find someone else." He said.

"No, I don't want another baby. I just want you." I whispered.

“Steve, you're such a brat." He said. "Yea but I'm your brat." I said seeing a small smile appear on his face.

Billy clapped the lights off as we got very intimate and heated with each other. But I couldn't do this all night because I had to get the next morning and do it all over again.


End file.
